killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Jorhan Stahl
Jorhan Brimve Stahl (2306 - July 7, 2390) was the Chairman and CEO of Stahl Arms, and the Autarch of the Helghan Empire. He is the main antagonist in Killzone 3 and Killzone: Shadow Fall. Biography Jorhan Stahl is the son of Khage Stahl, the founder of Stahl Arms, the primary weapons manufacturer for the Helghast military. Khage worked as a pipeline engineer in the Petrusite mines prior to founding Stahl Arms. He saw firsthand how Scolar Visari and his associates profited from the suffering of the Helghan people while publicly and rightfully blaming the Vektans for all their ills, and how Visari consolidated power amongst a chosen few selected solely based on their loyalty to him. As a result, Khage developed a strong contempt for Visari's hypocrisy while publicly serving as a major collaborator of the Autarch. Khage ultimately made a failed attempt to seize control of the Helghast State for himself which was thwarted by Admiral Orlock and other associates of Visari, and ended up dying in obscurity. Jorhan Stahl inherited his father's ambition, and his secret contempt for Visari and his chosen elites, but didn't share the more noble intentions of his father's. Despite his secret ambitions, Stahl served as a strong collaborator of Visari, but not his cause. During the events of Operation Archangel, he was involved in the plot to detonate an ISA nuclear weapon over the Helghast capital of Pyrrhus to destroy the ISA forces in the city and ostensibly rally the Helghast people against the ISA. He secretly wished for the ISA to make a successful escape after Visari's death to prove Orlock's incompetence. ''Killzone 3 Following the death of Emperor Visari, Stahl had been attending the Helghast Senate and having heated discussions with Admiral Orlock over who should be Visari's successor, and dealing with the remnants of Battle Group Mandrake that are present on Helghan. Meanwhile, Stahl had also been harvesting irradiated Petrusite left over from the nuclear detonation of Pyrrhus to be use in creating new powerful, devastating weapons to be use in his plans to attack Earth. After the Helghast military failed to neutralize the ISA remnants, Stahl sends his personal army to capture Captain Jason Narville, Tomas Sevchenko and the other remaining ISA survivors, who are successful in doing so. However, some of the prisoners were rescued by ISA Master Sergeant Rico Velasquez and Jammer, who are able to pinpoint their location. Stahl set up a live execution of the ISA prisoners of war, with Narville among them, as part of his propaganda piece to fueling his criticisms of the Senate and most especially Admiral Orlock. However, the execution was foiled by Velasquez and Sevchenko, who freed Narville and the POWs and as well discovering Stahl's plans to attack on Earth. Stahl escaped to his cruiser. While Stahl is uploading his war plans to his cruiser, he is contacted by Orlock and the Helghast Senate, who they expressed their anger towards Stahl for not only failing to kill the ISA prisoners, but also for humiliating himself in front of the entire nation. It is at that moment that they revealed that they have elected Orlock as the new Autarch, to Stahl's outrage, who orders him to turn over all his weapons to him. Orlock threatened to name him an enemy of the state and immediately execute him if he fails to comply. Stahl reluctantly agrees. Stahl met with Orlock on an arranged meeting at the orbital elevator to comply with Orlock's orders to surrender his fleet. Rather than following his orders, Stahl ordered Orlock to submit to him after having learned of Orlock's intentions to kill him. When Orlock refuses, Stahl has his cruiser open fire on the First Army's fleet, causing a battle to break out between Orlock's and Stahl's forces. Stahl also demonstrated that he developed not only more uses for Petrusite weapons, but also energy shielding for his cruisers. He then forced Orlock to his knees at gunpoint but only for the more experienced Orlock to stab Stahl in the gut, forcing Stahl to flee from Orlock. Stahl eventually overpowered Orlock and mercilessly beat him with a rusted piece of metal before finally killing Orlock with a shot of irradiated Petrusite from a StA-5X Arc Cannon. Stahl proceeded to board his flagship, preparing to attack Earth. However, his ship came under attack by Strike Fighters piloted by ISA soldiers led by Sevchenko. After an intense fight, Stahl's cruiser is destroyed, with its Petrusite arsenal released on Helghan, devastating the entire planet. Stahl was presumably killed on his ship, but in reality he survived in an escape pod. Killzone: Shadow Fall Stahl was left a deep pathological hatred for humans and blaming the Vektans for the destruction of Helghan in the Terracide. With the public believing Stahl's demise, Stahl took advantage of this as he gathered Helghan's survivors that remained on their planet and spent in the next thirty years rebuilding the Helghast military and armada under the cover of mining operations, preparing for their new war against Vekta. During the interim, Stahl had remained in contact with the New Helghan government under Chancellor Hera Visari, and being the benefactor of the Black Hand. In 2390, Stahl obtained the cooperation of defecting VSA scientist Dr. Hillary Massar, who agreed to create a biological weapon designed to exterminate all non-Helghast and half-breeds. Stahl's survival and his plans was eventually discovered by the VSA, who dispatched a ISA fleet to assault Stahl's base on Helghan. Once the ISA engaged his forces, Stahl activated Massar's weapon in which it destroyed the ISA fleet. Stahl was soon confronted in his sanctum by the Shadow Marshal Lucas Kellan, whom he told Kellan that killing him would make no difference, since others will simply take his place, and that the Helghast will never stop fighting, even if they must suffer constant defeats, and claiming that one day, the Helghast will win. Stahl further states that the Terracide had a purpose: to purge the weak, and that Vekta will suffer the same fate. Moments after, Stahl is shot dead by VSA Director Thomas Sinclair, who also shoots and executes Lucas for his betrayal to him. Characteristics Jorhan Stahl is a slim, gaunt man, probably in his 40's or 50's, with white hair. He shares many common Helghast traits, such as warmongering and aggressive behavior. Stahl seems to favor the use of deception and advanced technology to achieve victory, and speaks contemptuously of the more traditional "brute force" approach espoused by the Helghast leadership. He seems to hold a great deal of contempt towards the regular Helghast military, regarding them as "predictable idiots". Although-well spoken and intelligent, Stahl frequently uses vulgar words, which stands in contrast to the much more formal manner of speech used by all other Helghast. Extremely ambitious, Stahl has his own agenda separate from that of the rest of the Helghast leadership, with his ultimate goal being nothing less than complete galactic domination, as revealed in his final speech to Autarch Orlock in which he expresses his plans to subjugate the Helghast senate, kill everyone on Earth, and rule over Helghan and the human colonies through fear of his planet-destroying weaponry. Gallery ''Killzone 3 Original (2).jpg|Stahl concept art Stahl.jpg Jorhan Stahl 1212thCAQF2UAD.jpg Radec and Stahl.jpg|Stahl with Mael Radec. ScreenShot 2009 11 10 1526 1.jpg.jpg Chairman Stahl and Commodore.jpg ScreenShot 2009 11 07 2154 1.jpg.jpg ''Killzone Shadow Fall'' old stahl.png maxresdefault12424.jpg Stahldeath.png|Death of Stahl. SF Dossier 17.jpg|Stahl in-game dossier file. Trivia *Jorhan Stahl is the second Helghan civilian ever displayed in-game after the Helghast Miners (the miners' status as civilians is debatable as they were conscripted into fighting and it is not known if they were officially recognized as members of the Helghan military or just an improvised civilian militia; the unarmed miner who stops the Suljeva minetrain, however, states that "is not a soldier") *He may have been friends, or acquaintances, with Colonel Mael Radec, based on the Killzone 3 intro. *Jorhan Stahl seems to have different ideas as he sends most of his advanced weapons to his private military rather than the regular armed forces but still retains his loyalty to the people and culture of Helghan. *His ideals seem to be based on militarism more radical than even the normal Helghast ideology as he views the regular armed forces as "incompetent". This ideological divide is further reinforced by his having two Capture Troopers from his private army as bodyguards when meeting the rest of the Helghast military leadership. *Jorhan Stahl had a cruiser built as a weapons platform for his new petrusite weapon in addition to augmenting the cruiser with petrusite-based energy shielding, technology which he apparently kept from the Helghan Military. *Stahl seems to be partially inspired by Joseph Goebbels, one of the leaders of Nazi Germany, as both shares the similar physical characteristic of being very slim. Stahl also appeared to be a trusted member of Visari's inner circle of advisors, much like Goebbels was to Hitler's inner circle. Finally, both share the same cunning and cruelty that allowed them to gain important positions in their respective political administrations without partaking in military service or in the tenser moments of their political parties seizing power (such as any coups), as opposed to many members of both the Helghan Empire and Nazi Party. *Another Inspiration can be Ferdinand Porsche who helped Hitler with weapon's production. This parallel as he produces weapons for the Helghan empire. * Stahl is the voice for the propaganda speakers and capture and hold areas in Killzone 3's multiplayer "Warzone" mode (which is another reference to Goebbels as he was the secretary of propaganda). *He smokes a cigarette in several cutscenes. *His name is a wordplay on Jo'seph '''Sta'lin's name, in addition to Stalin and Stahl both meaning steel. Furthermore, both him and Stalin attempt to seize power after the death of a popular leader. *Stahl is German for "steel" which suits him perfectly as he owns the weapons company Stahl Arms *Jorhan Stahl looks similar to Austria's Federal Chancellor '''Werner Faymann, especially side-face. *Seeing that Jorhan Stahl is the Head of Stahl Arms, the first 3 letters of his surname start with Sta. Many of the weapons that are made from Stahl Arms start with Sta, like the Sta''52 Assault Rifle or the ''Sta-18 Pistol. *His face characteristics was modelled after actor Ian Holm. *Stahl appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale ''as a icon. * ''Killzone: Ascendancy, the novelization of Killzone 3, emphasizes that Stahl has a personal escape pod in his control room aboard his supercruiser, but does not explicitly state that he was able to use it to escape before his ship was hit by Sevchenko's nuke. His appearance in Killzone: Shadowfall however confirms that he did survive. *In Killzone: Mercenary Stahl is mentioned in one of the intel files. es:Jorhan Stahl pl:Jorhan Stahl ru:Йорган_Шталь Category:Helghast Category:Characters Category:Killzone 3 characters Jorhan Stahl Category:Stahl Arms Category:Killzone Shadow Fall characters Category:Killed-in-Action Category:Commanders Category:Cold War Category:Men Category:Black Hand